I'll Never Say Goodbye
by TerraClara
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are happy. It won't last long. With the reappearance of an old enemy, the pair is separated. Permanently? Neither knows. And one's hide-and-seek skills will determine the other's safety. Sequel to Nothing Will Bring Us Down
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Nothing Will Bring Us Down".**

**I know this is long overdue, so sorry about that. I also realize how much shorter this is than NWBUD. It can't be helped. Also, a sequel to **_**Why Not Practice**_** is in the works! It takes more of my time than I'd like to admit.**

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are happy. It won't last long. With the reappearance of an old enemy, the pair is separated. Permanently? Neither knows. And one's hide-and-seek skills will determine the other's safety.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Drama/Angst  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do you think I would be writing this if I owned Glee? No. I would be writing Glee. And it wouldn't be a comedy.**  
>Warnings: <strong>Mentions of rape, swearing, non con, implied consensual sex.

**xxxxx**

Kurt Hummel was happy. Yes, just two months ago he had been molested, and his boyfriend raped. Yes, it was traumatizing for both of them. But Blaine had moved on, taking Kurt with him. Now they were facing the end of the year, and consequentially, the summer, in three days. Dalton was a rush of last minute make-up grades, finals, and yearbooks snuck out in class when teachers were looking the other way. Kurt had heard of numerous dress-codings, and he was beginning to wish he had the guts to break code, too. It was damn hot in Dalton, since the building was extremely old and didn't have air conditioning. In fact, most houses in Westerville (and all of Ohio, for that matter) had never even thought of installing AC. Kurt knew this summer was going to be a hot one, though, and he was thankful he had forced his dad to get air conditioning the summer before, when his lotions began to stink from the heat.

"…Kurt. Kurt? Kurt! Hello?" Blaine poked his cheek.

"What, sorry, I was thinking. Repeat?" Kurt shrugged apologetically, making Blaine's head, which was resting on the younger boy's shoulder, bounce lightly.

"I asked if you knew if you were doing anything this summer."

"Oh, not that I know of… Why?"

Blaine smiled mischievously. "No reason."

"If you say so."

xxxxx

Nathan grinned at his laptop screen. He had found him. _Dalton Academy for Boys, Westerville, Ohio, United States. _Oh yes, Blaine better watch out. Nathan copied the information down on a sheet of paper, pinning it on his wall amidst photographs from yearbooks. The paper was entitled _Revenge in Ten Steps._

_Step One: Find him. _This one was crossed out.

_Step Two: Befriend his family._

He brushed out his dyed-black hair and put in the two new earrings.

xxxxx

The last day of school. Kurt and Blaine walked to their last Warblers meeting as Juniors hand-in-hand. They sat next to each other on one heavily-padded couch amidst a full-blown argument, or "discussion", as Wes liked to call them. They were "discussing" meeting over the summer, an idea that Blaine didn't really care for, as he wanted the entire summer to spend with Kurt. He had _so much_ planned for the two of them. He couldn't wait. Kurt had no clue, of course. Blaine giggled. Surprises were so much fun.

"And what do you propose we do, Warbler Blaine?" Wes directed the club's attention to him.

"I think we should wait until school resumes for more meetings. If you're worried about getting rusty, don't be, because the Warblers are so amazing we _can't _get rusty," Blaine smirked.

Kurt agreed with him, and that seemed to end the debate. Within a few minutes, they were singing one last song, _Sweet Home Alabama,_ before break. As it ended, all members opened their yearbooks for signings. Kurt thought it was a little odd, the system they used, but it seemed to work. They sat in a circle, passing the books from one Warbler to the next, so they could all write something.

Kurt cringed when he realized that meant Nathan would be signing his. Kurt had had a small encounter with the boy over Christmas break, when he suggested Kurt kill himself. Blaine had been his knight in shining armor.

"Meeting adjourned. Warblers Blaine and Kurt, please hold back. I must speak with you both." David called the end of the meeting. Kurt was anxious to leave so he could see what Nathan had written, but he didn't let that show.

Blaine smiled at Wes and David. "If this is about the summer, don't say a word."

David shook his head. "Nope. We wanted to see how you two are doing."

Kurt laughed. "You certainly waited long enough, didn't you? It's been over five months, if you hadn't noticed."

Wes looked apologetic. "We haven't had the time to talk since Christmas. I am still deeply sorry for everything that's happened to you."

Blaine smiled. "It's over and done with. Thank you though. If you don't mind, we must be going now," He said.

Wes nodded, and the pair left the room for the summer. There were two hours left in the school day, but it was all spent packing. This was the one day Headmaster Dorma turned a blind eye to students that left early. Why not? Kurt and Blaine headed back to their room, Kurt sitting down primly on his bed and opening his yearbook.

"Why so eager? Did your crush sign?" Blaine teased.

Kurt looked up from the book. "You signed it?"

Blaine grinned, satisfied. Kurt flipped hurriedly through the pages, coming to the blank ones. They weren't blank anymore. He searched for Nathan's signature.

"_Remember our talk. See you next year. ; ) "_

Kurt shuddered. That creep.

xxxxx

Jacob Hassen pulled his car into the driveway of his new rented home. His mom had wanted him gone as soon as he was eighteen, and had willingly paid for a house far away from her. Westerville was a nice little town. He took note of the curly-haired twenty-something mowing the lawn next door. He smoothed his black hair and went out to meet him.

"Hi, I'm new. I just moved in next door."

The guy looked suspicious for a minute, causing Jacob's heart to race, but then smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Darren. Your name…?"

Jacob had it all planned out. "Damien. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Do you- want to come in and meet my folks? I don't actually live here; I'm in college. My brother, Blaine, seems about your age, though. He should be coming through in a couple of hours. He and his b- friend are going to be gone for some of the summer, so this might be your only chance to meet him. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Jacob supplied.

"He's seventeen. So: how about some lemonade and introductions?" Jacob smiled and nodded his agreement.

Darren led him into his house, picking up a towel to wipe his face with. It _was_ going to be a hot summer. Darren reminded himself to ask Kurt how he had predicted it.

"Mom, Dad! I have someone I want you to meet!" Darren called into the house. Moments later, his parents emerged from the living room.

Darren's mom, feeling surprised and thinking her eldest son was going to come out, she asked, "Oh, who is this?"

Darren smiled, realizing the reason for his mom's weird tone. "This is Damien. He just moved in next door." Karen Anderson was relieved to hear that. While she would be totally supportive of Darren if he _was_ gay, she would like to at least have her family name carried on. That wouldn't really happen if both her sons had no way to have biological children.

"How do you do?" Damien extended his hand, which she took.

"Hello, dear. You can call me Karen. And this is my husband, James Anderson." He shook Damien-Jacob's hand as well. "You've met Darren, and our younger son, Blaine, is on his way here right now."

Jacob nodded. "Darren told me."

Mr. Anderson spoke. "He must be around your age, how old are you?"

Jacob noticed the repetition.

"Dad, I already told him that! He's 18."

"I trust you also told him Blaine is seventeen?"

"_Yes,_ Dad."

Jacob couldn't help but smile at the friendly banter.

"Come, come, have some lemonade," Karen said, bustling the group toward the breakfast room. She fixed four glasses and brought them to the table.

"Thank you very much," Jacob said, sipping at his drink.

It was not long before he heard the door open. This was the part he was most nervous about.

_Step 3: Gain his trust._

He was worried Blaine would recognize him, despite his black hair and multiple piercings.

Blaine walked into the kitchen holding hands with someone Jacob did not recognize. When the other boy noticed the black-haired person at the table, he dropped Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, you're home! And Kurt!" Karen pulled the pair into a huge hug. When he broke away, Blaine saw Jacob sitting in a chair. He squinted for a moment, freezing. His mom misinterpreted the look and clapped her hands once.

"Blaine, Kurt, this is Damien. He just moved in next door."

Jacob nodded in acknowledgment. Kurt looked worriedly at Blaine, who was still frozen in place. When Kurt touched his hand, however, he shook his head and smiled at Jacob.

"Nice to meet you," He said, and Kurt repeated the greeting.

Mr. Anderson spoke quietly. "How about you four get to know each other a little better?"

"We can go over to my place," Jacob volunteered.

Mrs. Anderson cut it. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Oh, Damien, when will we meet your parents?"

"Oh, um, I'm actually by myself."

"So young, and already on your own… Well, I wish you luck, young man." She ushered Blaine, Kurt, Jacob, and Darren out the door.

When they entered Jacob's house, he apologized for the boxes and then showed them to the couch and chairs he had set up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He locked the door behind him, pulling out a piece of paper and a tiny pencil out of his pocket. Scratching number four out, he wrote in something else.

_Step 4: Ditch the boyfriend._

He also put lines through steps two and three.

When he reentered the room, Kurt and Blaine were discreetly holding hands in between their legs on the couch.

He decided to have a little fun. "So, how long have you two been together?" They both jumped, looking at him.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked, startled.

Blaine answered for him. "Six months in three weeks."

Jacob smiled. "Congrats."

Darren just watched the conversation from the blue chair he occupied. He was still a little suspicious of Damien. He reminded him of someone who had hurt Blaine, a long time ago.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" He asked when the talking quieted.

Jacob thought fast. "I have never seen you before. Maybe I just have one of those faces?" He laughed.

"Yeah, maybe…" Blaine was startled by Darren's question, since he had thought the same exact thing.

"So," Kurt started, "Do you like Westerville so far?"

Jacob nodded. "Love it. Don't you think it's a little warm for Ohio, though?"

"Warmer than usual. I knew it would be, though. I hope you have shorts."

The whole group laughed.

xxxxx

Kurt stayed with Blaine for two weeks, and over that time, he, Blaine, and Damien became good friends. He was surprised that Damien was totally okay with his and Blaine's relationship, but it was a pleasant surprise. Kurt went home for a day to say goodbye to Finn, who was going to camp, and Jacob spent the day scheming. He knew that Blaine's anniversary with Kurt was in a week, and that would make his plan even more effective.

When Kurt came back, Jacob caught him outside before he could see Blaine.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you…" He began quietly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I swear, I didn't mean to, but he forced himself on me, and- and-" Jacob was pleased to see his speech working.

"Who did? What did he do, Damien?"

"It was… Blaine, and we- we had s-sex." He let tears spill over onto his cheeks. Acting class had paid off.

"_WHAT?" _Kurt shrieked.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" Damien/Jacob hiccupped.

"It's… It's okay, it wasn't your fault. If you'll excuse me…" Jacob grinned when Kurt stormed toward the Anderson household. Blaine met him on the porch.

"Kurt, are you alright? I heard you shout-"

Kurt slapped him.

Blaine was stunned into silence. Jacob watched with disguised glee.

"You _bastard!_ How fucking dare you? A week before our six-month, no less! You're disgusting! Screw you; I can't believe I _loved _you!" Kurt spun to leave, but Blaine grabbed his arm, utterly confused and devastated.

"Kurt-"

"_Don't touch me,_" He growled, ripping out of his grip. He got back in his car, driving away far above the speed limit. Blaine stood there, trying to think of something that would have caused this reaction. He could recall nothing.

Damien approached him, looking sad. "What happened?"

"Kurt- he- I-" Blaine burst out in sobs.

Damien wrapped his arms around the other boy, comforting him. "Shh, shh. Why don't you come to my house? I'll get you some chocolate milk." Blaine nodded through the tears streaming down his face. Jacob led him into his home, sitting him down at the table and going into his kitchen. He grinned while fixing the milk. His plan had succeeded. The minor flaws he had predicted had not occurred; Kurt had not given Blaine a chance to speak.

Jacob brought the chocolate milk to Blaine, sitting down beside him and draping an arm over his shaking shoulders.

"What did I do to make him so angry?"

Jacob spoke soothingly. "It's probably just a misunderstanding. He'll be back."

Blaine shook his head. "No he won't. I fucked everything up and I don't even know what I did!"

Jacob patted his back consolingly. Blaine looked at him.

"Thank you… for being so nice." Jacob took this as an invitation, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Anything for you."

xxxxx

A month. That's how long Kurt Hummel stayed in bed. Carole brought him lunch and dinner daily, asking how he was doing. His answer was always the same.

"Fine."

Carole obviously knew he was _not_ fine, and had worked it out for herself that it had to do with Blaine. Kurt had ripped down every picture he had of the two of them, shoving them in the trashcan. And a month later, three weeks after their missed six-month anniversary, Kurt told her why.

He was sitting up, which was an improvement in itself, seeing as he had just lay curled on his side for the previous four weeks.

"He had sex with one of our friends."

Carole had gasped, and immediately flown to his side to comfort him. "Oh, honey…"

"It was a week before our six month anniversary." And for the first time since that Saturday a month ago, Kurt cried. Carole sat by his bed for hours, just letting him sob into her shoulder. Her heart broke for him.

xxxxx

Jacob kissed Blaine gently to wake him up. The curly-haired boy smiled halfheartedly as he blinked his eyes open.

"Hey, Hon."

Blaine kissed him back, but they soon stopped to get dressed. Jacob was growing impatient with the lack of sex in their relationship, but he guessed he had to wait.

Step five had been crossed out two weeks prior, when Blaine had kissed him.

_Step 5: Date him._

_Step 6: Bed him._

Jacob was closer and closer to scratching out step six each day.

xxxxx

Carole knocked on the door of Damien's home. When he answered the door, she asked to see Blaine.

"I'm a friend of his mom's," She said when he asked who she was.

"Blaine, there's someone at the door for you," he shouted down the hallway.

Blaine appeared, and immediately recognized Carole. He turned to leave.

"I need to talk to you, it's important!" He stopped, turning around and joining her out front. She closed the door behind him, standing on the front porch.

"I cannot believe you."

Blaine looked angry. "Not you, too!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. However, cheating on Kurt a week before your anniversary is absolutely unacceptable! Did you know he's been holed up in bed for a _month?_ All because of you!"

Blaine was stunned. "What? I never cheated on him!"

Carole looked momentarily confused. "He said you had sex with your friend Damien."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I was right."

"What?"

"Damien lied to Kurt… He wanted us to get together. And Damien… Oh god." He sank to the ground.

Carole followed him, worried. "He lied? So you didn't-"

Blaine shook his head. "I would never cheat on Kurt. I love him."

Carole smiled grimly. "So what do we do with this Damien kid?"

"His name's not Damien. It's Jacob."

"But-"

"His name is Jacob Hassen. I suspected it from the minute he moved in. I don't know if Kurt's told you, but at my old school, a couple years ago, he attacked and raped me. His hair's dyed; I didn't recognize him at first."

Carole gasped.

"I need you to go back home and tell Kurt everything. I have to go get my stuff from inside. I'll drive out when I'm finished."

Carole shook her head. "Absolutely not. I will not put you in danger like that. I'll go in with you."

"You can't, he'll suspect something's up. Just trust me." She nodded, albeit reluctantly, and stood up, holding out a hand for Blaine. He watched her walk to her car and drive off. Blaine walked back inside.

"Hey, Hon, I need to grab a few things to take to my mom, okay?" Blaine called. Jacob emerged from the living room seconds later. He nodded.

Blaine went into their bedroom, gathering his clothes from the drawers and his toothbrush from the bathroom. He put it all into a plastic bag, walking back toward the front of the house. He just needed to get to his car, which was parked next door in his parent's driveway.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice snarled behind Blaine.

He turned to see Hassen glaring at him.

"I told you, I need to take some stuff to my parents' house."

"All of your clothes and your toiletries?"

"Y-yeah."

"You're lying to me."

Blaine sprinted for the door, wrenching it open and running toward his car. He glanced back, seeing Hassen chasing close behind him. He jumped in his car, slamming the door shut and revving the engine. He tore out of the driveway, seeing Hassen standing in the grass, panting and glaring at Blaine's Porsche. The first thing Blaine did was dial a number on his cell with shaking hands.

"Darren? Damien is Hassen."

Darren swore. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Kurt's. Call the police, tell them he tried to attack me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Key word being 'tried'. I'm fine, Darren, call the police."

Darren agreed and hung up. Blaine concentrated on driving. He arrived at Kurt's house approximately one hour later. He knocked at the door, surprised to get an armful of sobbing Kurt when it opened a few seconds later.

"Oh, god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" He sniffled into the other boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Hon. Hassen had us both fooled."

Kurt nodded tearfully. "Let's go in."

Once inside and on the couch, Kurt proceeded to tell Blaine about how Carole had come home half an hour before and told him everything. He had nearly hyperventilated when she explained that Blaine was still at Hassen's house, and wanted to go back to save him. Carole wouldn't let him, so he had been sitting anxiously on the edge of his chair since.

When Blaine heard this, he slipped Kurt's hand into his own. "I was scared, but not anymore. I have you, now. I'm so sorry, Kurt!" He buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, sobs wracking his body.

Kurt stroked his shoulder, whispering inane things to comfort him. He buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, sobs wracking his body.

Kurt stroked his shoulder, whispering inane things to comfort him. "Don't be sorry, that's silly. How is any of this your fault?"

"I should've at least called you! It's been a month, Kurt. That's just absolutely fucking stupid of me!" He pulled away from Kurt, looking him in the eye.

"But I wouldn't have answered, Blaine. I was so upset; I didn't even let you talk! We could have avoided all of this!"

Blaine shook his head. "I know you won't want to hear this, but I feel like I should tell you everything that happened. I owe that to you, at least."

"I think we should go to my room, first," Kurt said softly. "Are you okay with that?" When Blaine nodded, he stood up slowly, pulling Blaine up with him. He led the older boy to the stairs, guiding him down them gently.

Blaine took up residence in Kurt's bed, curled up next to the other boy. "I'll start from when you left," He said quietly, reaching for Kurt's hand when he winced.

"You can't imagine how confused I was when you stormed up and slapped me. I had no idea what was going on. After you left, I was a wreck. And I guess that's what Hassen wanted. When I came inside, he followed, and comforted me. Oh god, Kurt, a lot happens in a month. It progressed to where we were sleeping in the same bed! Kurt, this morning I decided to have sex with him. A month, Kurt! And-" Something Carole had said flashed across his mind. "Did you really stay in bed for a month?"

Kurt made a face. "Y-yeah."

Blaine grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "You were so upset, and there I was frolicking around with a rapist. _My_ rapist! And oh god, Kurt, I _kissed _him!" Blaine let out a fresh round of sobs.

Kurt tried to comfort him, but one thing Blaine had said stuck in his mind. _"I decided to have sex with him." _Blaine had never expressed any want for sex with him.

xxxxx

Jacob had managed to appease the cops that came to his door half an hour later by letting them look around his home. He had feared this might happen, and had prepared as such, not leaving any knives around, making sure the pillowcases didn't smell fresh, not owning any rope. He had left it looking like someone lived there, like it hadn't just been cleaned.

"I've changed. I have no desire to hurt anyone anymore," He said, and the cops left, looking pleased.

_Step 6: Bed him._

Jacob knew the only way for this to occur was to change his appearance more drastically this time. He went to the mall and purchased color contacts and brown hair dye, and then visited a friend of his father's to make an appointment. Three years ago, he never would have thought he would get a nose job. He also bought a gym membership. Even though he was already very fit (as he _was_ on the football team), he needed to be _really_ well-defined. Changing his body shape would aid his transformation. Then he vowed to stay out of the sun as much as possible; lightening his skin tone would cinch the deal.

He grinned. _Blaine, here I come._

xxxxx

Blaine grinned and told Kurt to open his eyes.

"Blaine, it's beautiful, but… why?" Kurt held a photograph of a beach in what looked like Bora Bora.

Blaine laughed. "Get used to it, because we're leaving next Thursday."

Kurt looked at him for a minute, then screamed. "Oh my god, Blaine! Seriously?"

Blaine nodded. "I had to postpone because of our… rough patch, but I checked and Carole and Burt are okay with it. Although, Burt told me that if anything happened to you he would get his shotgun. D'you think he's serious?"

Kurt blushed. "No."

Blaine grinned. "Okay then! Now that I have no reason to fear for my life…"

Kurt leaned into him, smiling. "I love you."

"So, are you saying this because I got tickets for Bora Bora, or what," Blaine teased.

"Both. Bora Bora! Oh my god, I don't have anything to wear!" Kurt jumped up, searching around his closet.

Blaine laughed. "And that's why we're going shopping tomorrow."

Kurt squealed.

xxxxx

"Today's the day!" Kurt said, running to his couch and waking Blaine. Burt had allowed Blaine to spend the night because they had to get up so early, and also because the airport was closer to Lima than Westerville. When they climbed in the backseat of Kurt's dad's truck, Kurt was reminded, quite randomly, of their conversation the night before.

"_I decided to have sex with him." _Kurt stopped cold, leaving Blaine wondering if he was alright. When he voiced his worry, Kurt just shrugged it off and said it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing.

Against his will, he began to grow cold toward Blaine, and on the first day in Bora Bora, he stayed in his bed, not sleeping, just laying there, while Blaine went waterskiing. It had been difficult to get the older boy to leave, but Kurt had managed to convince him that he was just suffering from jetlag, and Blaine shouldn't have to suffer too. He had left with an uneasy smile four hours ago, and Kurt had been under a comforter since.

On the second day, he decided that he was being overdramatic, and went out with Blaine to a wonderful little resort where they hiked around in the jungle for a couple hours. When they went to eat lunch in a little restaurant just outside the lush trees, Blaine spoke on the concern that had overshadowed his day.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You've been so quiet today, and yesterday you just stayed in bed," He said. "And don't say 'nothing', because that's a cop out and we both know it."

Kurt sighed. He had half-expected this. "It's stupid, really. There's no reason for me to be this worked up over practically nothing. You'll think it's idiotic."

"Kurt-"

"I'm upset that you said you had decided to have sex with Damien -Hassen, I mean-, when you never said anything of the sort or even expressed an _interest_ in that with me," He said, looking at his plate.

"Oh, Kurt. I thought- I didn't know- I didn't want to screw up our relationship by forcing anything on you. I assumed that was what you wanted," Blaine cleared his throat.

Kurt batted away a dragonfly before speaking. "So- so you-"

"I have for a while now, Kurt."

A huge boulder was removed from Kurt's chest, where it had sat, crushing him. "Oh. Well, um…"

"Tonight, Kurt. If that's alright with you," Blaine sounded unsure of himself.

"Tonight," Kurt repeated in affirmation. Butterflies floated in his stomach and the air around them.

After dinner, which was enjoyed in a small cabana amidst the purple reflection of the sunset, the pair walked hand-in-hand back to their hut. Kurt had not been truly able to enjoy it from his spot in bed the first day, and he took the time now to look around. Blaine sat patiently on the bed while Kurt inspected every corner of the room, including marveling at the glass-covered hole in the floor. Blaine explained to him that one could remove the glass, and climb down a short ladder to the sea below them. Kurt had clapped his hands at this, and proceeded to move on to the next interesting thing in the room. When he had finished exploring, he returned to the bed and sat awkwardly next to Blaine.

"So…" He began, nervously.

"Start with a kiss," Blaine whispered, placing his lips upon Kurt's.

That night, they showed each other their love in a new way.

xxxxx

Jacob knocked on the door to Kurt's Hummel's house. He had found the address after a short search; Kurt had told him he lived in Lima and that he had gone to McKinley. It turned out there were not many Kurt Hummels in Lima. One, to be honest.

A man he presumed to be Kurt's dad opened the door.

"Hi, Burt Hummel? I'm friends with your son, Kurt."

The man's closed-off expression opened considerably at those words. "Come in, come in. Kurt's away at the moment, but he's coming back in a week. You can sit on the couch if you'd like," Burt gestured Jacob into the house, showing him into the living room.

"So, what's your name?" Burt asked after sitting in his favorite chair.

"Adam McFarland," Jacob lied smoothly. He had had time enough to think up a name and backstory. "I go to Dalton with Kurt."

"Oh," Burt said, looking mildly confused, "Kurt's never mentioned you."

"We have French together. I just wanted to visit. I heard he's been having problems with Blaine."

"How do you know Blaine?" Burt eyes narrowed a little.

"I'm a Warbler. New recruit," He added when Burt looked at him strangely. "How is Kurt? I haven't seen him since school ended a month and a half ago."

"He's doing well," Burt answered cryptically. He was rather suspicious of this kid. Kurt had warned him of someone named Jacob Hassen, but he had said that Jacob had black hair and green eyes. This kid had brown hair and blue eyes. Burt shrugged off his worries and smiled at Adam.

"That's good," Jacob replied. "I'll just be going, then," He stood to leave.

"Nice meeting you, Adam," Burt shook his hand.

"You too, sir."

xxxxx

Blaine awoke before Kurt. As he blinked open his eyes, he became aware of a head on his arm and legs tangled with his own. He yawned quietly, trying not to wake Kurt. He soon realized it was a lost cause, however, as Kurt began to stir.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blaine whispered.

"And to you, Blaine. Now move, I'm hungry," Kurt pulled himself out of the bed and set about ordering breakfast. When a knock sounded at the door a mere ten minutes later, Kurt went to answer it but was stopped by Blaine, who was still in bed.

"You'll give the poor guy a heart attack opening the door like that," He laughed.

Kurt looked down. Blaine smiled to himself at the blush that spread across his boyfriend's face. When Kurt had procured a suitable bathrobe, he opened the wooden door and accepted the food.

"Do I smell bacon?" Blaine darted to the table, not even bothering to cover himself.

"Are you just going to walk around naked? I don't know if they'd let you into the restaurant," Kurt laughed.

"Yep! And that's what room service is for," Blaine said, already tearing into a piece of bacon.

Kurt just shook his head.

"So, what so you want to do today?" Blaine asked when they had finished eating.

"I don't know, it's all so beautiful… I still can't believe we're here. Bora Bora!" Kurt said, his eyes gaining a misty sheen. "I could not have wished for a more perfect boyfriend and a more wonderful anniversary," He said.

Blaine poked his nose. "I love you," He said. "And let's go snorkeling!"

Kurt took a moment to process what Blaine had just said. "I love you too. Wait, _snorkeling?_"

Blaine nodded.

"Oh Blaine, you perfect, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous human being, let's go swim with the fish!"

xxxxx

Jacob Hassen was the boy with many names. His most current character, Adam McFarland, had just laid down the first part of his plan flawlessly. Now all he had to do was write a couple fake journal entries and wait.

_Journal,_

_I met Blaine Anderson for the first time today. He is simply gorgeous. Too bad he has that ugly son-of-a-bitch boyfriend. Maybe if I talk to him he'll leave what's-his-face._

_June 27, 2011_

xxxxx

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they pulled wetsuits on over their swim trunks. Blaine had made Kurt promise not to tell, but he was wearing a speedo. It was purple and Kurt thought that even though it was a bit ridiculous, somehow Blaine managed to pull it off. Kurt wanted to pull it off too.

They walked out to the dock to meet their instructor, a female twenty-something who was too blonde and (in Kurt's opinion) had an overly large chest.

"My name is Tiffany, and I will be your instructor for the day," She simpered at Blaine. "Let's start with names. Yours is?"

"Um, I'm Blaine. Hi."

"Very nice, Blaine. And you?"

"Kurt. And-" Kurt scowled as he was cut off by the woman.

"Alright, we're going to get started with some basics. Never swim without a buddy. That's number one. Pretty simple, isn't it?"

Kurt fought the urge to plug his ears and sing to drown out Tiffany's obnoxious Valley Girl accent. Blaine squeezed his hand discreetly, sensing Kurt's annoyance and sharing some of it.

"To put on your mask, put the snorkel in your mouth and bite down, like so." She placed the snorkel in her mouth in the most ridiculous way possible. In Kurt's opinion. "Next, situate the goggles on your face so they are airtight. You try."

Kurt put his on with no trouble, but somehow Blaine got his twisted up and was struggling with it. Before Kurt could help him with it, however, Tiffany had materialized in front of Blaine and was bending over far too much to fix it.

"Um, thanks," Blaine stuttered upon seeing Tiffany three inches from his face.

"No problem," She winked at him and returned to her spot on the dock. "Okay, I think we're ready to get going!" She took an insane amount of time climbing over the side of a medium-sized yacht docked nearby.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in retaliation.

When they got to the reef where they were snorkeling, Tiffany stood again, interrupting the quiet conversation the two boys were having.

"We're here," She said happily, as if Kurt and Blaine didn't realize the boat had stopped moving. "Remember the buddy system!"

Kurt stepped down the ladder on the side, while Blaine just jumped off into the sparkling blue water. Kurt was pleased to find that the water was a wonderful temperature, just warm enough.

He saw Blaine dip his head under and pop back up, grinning as much as he could with the snorkel in his mouth. Kurt looked where Blaine was pointing.

The reef was red and green and purple and yellow and any other color that could possibly be imagined. Little orange fish poked their heads out of holes and an eel slid by along the white sand seafloor. Kurt's hand found Blaine's and they floated there for what seemed like forever, just watching the fish and anemones drifting in the surf and the little crabs that sat on the green coral.

It was absolutely gorgeous, and Kurt's heart broke a little when Blaine told him they had to leave, as it was already time for dinner and they had missed lunch. Kurt was silent the whole ride back, just thinking about the reef. Blaine let him think, dwelling on the experience himself.

They ate dinner in a little café along the beach. The white stone walls reflected the sunset in shades of pink and orange.

When they got back to their hut, they made love.

xxxxx

Before they knew it, their week was over. Kurt talked the entire plane ride back, about the snorkeling and the jungle and how nice everyone was, except for Tiffany. Blaine laughed at that bit.

"Why are you laughing? She was coming on to you," Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, but I find it cute that you're jealous. You know I would never even give her a second glance. I love you, Kurt, and you're the only one," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

xxxxx

July fifth. Jacob smiled. This was the day Blaine and his obnoxious tagalong returned from their trip. Blaine had confided in him when they were dating that he had planned on taking Kurt to Bora Bora for their six-month anniversary. Jacob remembered thinking that Blaine was freaking loaded.

Jacob had grown truly tired of Kurt, and had decided to get rid of him in a more _physical _way this time, since words didn't work last time.

He knew where they went for coffee, and visited there every day for a week. Finally, they showed up, and Jacob waited patiently for Kurt to go to the bathroom. When he did, Jacob walked past Blaine's table, dropping his wallet as he went past. He and Blaine went for it at the same time, and when Blaine came up with it, they were three inches from each other, Blaine bending over from his seat and Jacob squatting on the ground.

"Oh, um, here. You dropped-"

"Thank you. My name's Adam," Jacob held out his hand for Blaine to shake.

"I'm Blaine," The other said.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jacob asked, gesturing to Kurt's seat.

"Oh, no, go ahead," Blaine said.

"Thanks," Jacob smiled, sitting down.

When Kurt returned from the bathroom, he was startled to see another boy sitting in his chair, both he and Blaine laughing hysterically. Kurt stood there for a moment until Blaine noticed him.

"Oh, Kurt, this is Adam."

Kurt smiled at Adam before turning back to Blaine. "We should get going," He said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Right. Adam, nice meeting you. See you around,"

Adam slipped a shred of paper into Blaine's pocket when Kurt was putting his jacket on. "If you ever need a break from fairy over here," He winked, strutting out of the coffeeshop.

Blaine blinked, looking after him until Kurt pulled on his sleeve. "Come on."

He smiled quickly at the other boy, following him out the door.

xxxxx

"Kurt, really, what's wrong? I know you're upset," Blaine said, exasperated.

"It's nothing," Kurt said resolutely.

"Kurt-" Blaine started, his voice affecting a tone of warning.

"Blaine, leave me alone! It's nothing," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt! Tell me!"

"No! Fuck off, Blaine," Kurt said, going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Blaine sighed, slumping down on Kurt's living room couch. The only way to get past this was to let Kurt sulk for a little while.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, there were tear streaks on his cheeks and he looked startled to see Blaine in the same spot he had left him in.

"I thought I told you to leave," He snarled.

"Kurt-"

"Get out of my house."

"Kurt, what the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine shouted, becoming frustrated at the other boy.

"Nothing is wrong with me, _Blaine,_" His tone was pure ice.

"Obviously something is, because you're really fucking overreacting, aren't you?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you again, get out of my house."

"No," Blaine crossed his arms.

Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and kissed him forcefully, taking the other boy by surprise. He backed Blaine up to the wall, biting his lips and pressing his hand against Blaine's chest. Blaine didn't notice until the door was already open. He was shoved out and the door was slammed in his face. He shouted at the wood for a few seconds, before remembering the paper in his pocket. He was disoriented with rage, and got into his car, driving to the address written on it.

It was a hotel, and when he got to the front desk he asked for an Adam McFarland.

"Room 204," The receptionist said, obviously startled by the look of pure anger in Blaine's eyes.

He knocked on the door, and when Jacob answered, he threw himself at the other boy, kissing the life out of him. Jacob was startled at first, but then recognized the force behind it as rage. He smiled against Blaine's lips as he closed the door.

xxxxx

"I'm- I'm sorry, I have to go. This was a mistake," Blaine said, pulling on his pants.

Jacob lounged in bed. "Where are you going to go? It doesn't seem like Kurt will want you back."

Blaine froze. He hadn't even thought-. He got back into the bed. "Just cuddle," He said, muffled against Jacob's bare chest.

The other obliged, wrapping his arms around Blaine, who was now crying quietly.

xxxxx

Two hours later, when Kurt frantically called Blaine, it went straight to voicemail. He cursed repeatedly, trying to think of places he could be.

_Shit!_ What if he was with that Adam guy? Kurt paced back and forth in his room. What could he do? His phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number, but he answered it anyway.

"_Kurt?"_ Blaine's voice buzzed through the speaker.

"Yes? Where are you? Oh god, I'm so sorry, I should never have-"

"_It's over."_

"What? What do you mean? What's over? Blaine, you're not making any sense."

"_We're over."_

"Wait, I'm sorry! I promise, it won't happen again, I swear! Please, no-"

"_I'm sorry, Kurt."_

The dial tone sounded in Kurt's ear. He dropped his phone.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._ He sank down onto his floor. _No, no, no, no!_

He sobbed.

xxxxx

Blaine hung up the phone with no expression on his face whatsoever. He turned to look at Adam, who was nodding slowly.

"You did the right thing," He said. Blaine allowed himself to believe it.

_Step 7: String him out for a couple weeks._

**xxxxx Three Weeks Later xxxxx**

Kurt slumped out of bed to eat dinner, the only meal he allowed himself. His dad and Carole were becoming increasingly concerned. He never spoke to anyone, and his skin was always a sickly shade of grey. He had stopped using his skincare products and he only ever wore pajamas.

Blaine, on the other hand, was doing a lot better than he expected. Three weeks after he broke up with Kurt, and he was feeling great. His relationship with Adam had progressed very well, and their bedroom time had increased. Blaine was getting sore, however.

It was July 26th. Blaine barely even thought of Kurt anymore.

xxxxx

Jacob smiled. His plan was coming along so well, and he didn't even need to use the fake diary entries. He decided to hold onto them, just in case.

_Journal,_

_Blaine came to me today. Is that cheating or am I just special? God, I sound like a teenage girl. Blaine is great in bed. He's forgotten all about Kurt._

_July 7, 2011_

Jacob especially treasured that one because it had come true. His skills astounded him once again.

_Journal,_

_Blaine told me he loved me today. He also said that Kurt Hummel was the last thing on his mind. He says he'll pretend to be angry so he can break up with the bastard._

_July 10, 2011_

He would have to change the dates on a couple, of course.

xxxxx

It was the first day in three weeks that Kurt had ventured outside. He covered himself up with a hat, scarf, jeans, and a long-sleeve shirt. He had decided around the two week mark that it was his own fault and Blaine had left because he was so ugly. He pulled on a pair of huge sunglasses and left for the mall.

Burt and Carole watched him go with small smiles.

"At least he's out of the house," Burt said.

"But look how he's dressed. He's either uncomfortable with himself or doesn't want anyone to recognize him," Carole said softly.

"Or both."

Kurt had just begun to enjoy himself when a familiar laugh pervaded his senses. He flinched when curly-haired boy came into his line of vision. He tried to shrink down, but the boy saw him, and promptly stopped laughing.

Kurt willed the curly-haired boy to go away, to let it be, but he walked over anyway.

"Kurt? How are you doing?" He asked, his voice a little gruff.

"Go away. How dare you talk to me?" Kurt refused to meet his eyes.

"Kurt-"

"No, Blaine. I can't do this. It's too painful," Kurt sounded tired.

"That's why…" Blaine bent forward and kissed Kurt softly.

"No!" Kurt shoved Blaine away from him, standing in the process. "How dare you? I was just beginning to heal!" People were starting to stare, but neither boy noticed.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake, and I really fucked everything up, didn't I?" Blaine let a few tears surface.

"Yes, you did," He replied harshly.

Blaine sat down heavily in a chair across from Kurt, tears pooling in his eyes and making it impossible to see. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Please don't hit me," He whispered.

Kurt looked down at the boy in front of him. Deciding to pity him, he kneeled next to Blaine's seat.

"Okay," He said simply.

"What? You- really?"

"Yes. I am ready to forgive you. I am also ready to accept that this is half my fault."

Blaine stood and cupped Kurt's face with both hands. He kissed Kurt solidly, and tears from both boys mingled.

"I love you," Blaine said quietly.

"And I love you," Kurt replied.

Jacob watched the whole scene from the other side of the food court. He swore. Screw his plan. He was going to do something he had done before. But… if something happened to Kurt, Blaine would do anything and everything to save him… Jacob formed a new plan.

**xxxxx**

**End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!**

**xxxxx**

Most of their days were now spent with each other, trying to catch up on lost time. Time, however, cannot be regained, and as much as they spent together, both could not erase those three weeks where they were absent from one another. Blaine attempted to call Adam to break up with him, but the hotel said he checked out two days prior. There was only one number on the shard of paper. He tore it in half and threw it away.

Some days, the pair just lay on Kurt's bed, content to just be near each other. Other days were spent lazily kissing. This day was the sort that you wake up feeling good about.

"I have to go to the mall for a little bit, okay?" Kurt kissed Blaine's nose.

"Okay. Be careful," Blaine replied.

"When am I not?" He smiled.

"True."

Kurt drove to the Lima mall he was so familiar with. Once there, he parked and headed straight for the jewelry store.

When he had picked out and purchased something he deemed acceptable, he returned to his car. However, he was halted before he could get in.

"Excuse me, I'm lost. Could you help me?"

Kurt turned around. _Oh, crap._ It was Adam.

"Hello," And a hand was pressed over his mouth. Kurt became very lightheaded and dizzy.

"Wha… wha d'you do?" He collapsed. Jacob removed the chloroform-soaked handkerchief and deposited it in his pocket. Tried and true. He took Kurt's keys from his hand and unlocked the car, setting Kurt in the passenger-side seat with no trouble. He climbed in and the car drove off.

When Kurt blinked his eyes open half an hour later, he was attacked. Or rather, a phone was thrust in his face.

"Call Blaine. Tell him I have you," Adam said, smiling. "And tell him… my name is Jacob."

Kurt gasped and went to stand. Jacob instantly had a gun pointed at his head. "I wouldn't do that," He said warningly.

Kurt lifted his phone with shaking fingers and dialed Blaine's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Blaine."

"_Is something wrong? You sound upset," _Blaine said worriedly.

"I'm not really okay right now… I've been kidnapped."

"_Oh my god, by who? I'll fucking kill them! Are you hurt? Do you know where you are?"_

"Jacob Hassen. I don't know why, or what he wants, but-" Jacob took the phone from Kurt's fingers.

"Hello, Blaine. Nice seeing you again. And I must say, that sex was pretty amazing," He smirked.

"_What the hell have you done to Kurt? I'll kill you!"_

"Now, now, no need to threaten me. I'm just going to hold him for a little while. Think of it like a game. Every day, I do something to him, worse and worse, and you have a chance to find him. If you don't… well, let's not think of that," Hassen said.

"_Fuck you, Hassen. I will find Kurt, and when I do, you'll go to jail. And I'll tell them about the r-rape."_

"Will you?" It wasn't clear which part of Blaine's threat he was answering. "I'm tired of you. Goodbye, Blaine. And I'll give you an incentive," He put the phone on speaker and set it on a table. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hair, roughly tugging at it. Kurt whimpered. Hassen slid his hand down Kurt's stomach, laughing when he cried out and tried to writhe away.

"_What are you doing- Kurt! Stay strong! I'll be there soon!"_

Jacob ended the call. "Now, prettyboy, you have two choices. Sexual assault or just assault. Take your pick."

"Will my choice even make a difference?" Kurt said glumly.

"I'll put it this way: assault means punching, kicking, and maybe some groping thrown in. Sexual means groping, kissing, whatever I feel like doing."

Kurt closed his eyes. "S-sexual."

xxxxx

Blaine paced around his room. Involving the police would be a stupid move at this point. They would just slow the whole thing down and not take Blaine seriously because he was a minor. He tried to think of where Kurt could be. He had sounded dazed, which meant that Hassen had knocked him out. How, Blaine didn't know. He just hoped that Kurt was okay.

**xxxxx Day One xxxxx**

Jacob guided Kurt to a couch with the gun against his temple. "Since this is only the first day, we'll start with something simple," He leered down at the younger boy. He kept the gun in his hand but took it away from Kurt's head. Kurt closed his eyes, a single tear escaping down his cheek. When he felt Hassen's lips against his own, he tensed.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your host," Hassen said, and kissed Kurt again. The younger boy tried to stay relaxed, but he did not respond.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Hassen said after a minute or two of this. Kurt sunk into the couch.

"Nope. You don't get to sleep there. Come with me," And the gun was once again pointed at his head. Kurt wondered how he even got the weapon in the first place.

As Kurt was led by the gun to his head he realized they were in a house he recognized. _Damien's house._ Or rather, Hassen's, back when he was black-haired. He hoped Blaine would think of this place.

Kurt was brought to a bedroom. _Hassen was going to give him a bed?_ The closet door was opened to reveal a pillow and sheet. _No such luck._ Hassen shoved Kurt inside and closed the door. Kurt could hear a lock click in the darkness. At least the closet was a walk-in. Kurt pulled the sheet over himself and closed his eyes, shaking.

**xxxxx Day Two xxxxx**

Blaine wracked his brain for anywhere they might be. All he saw was the laughing face of Hassen over him, unzipping his jeans. He shuddered, dropping his face in his hands. He could only imagine the fucking horrible things Hassen was doing to Kurt at that very moment. He sobbed.

xxxxx

"Wake up," Hassen kicked Kurt's side to wake him. Kurt groaned, curling into a ball.

"No… Karofsky… No…" He said in his sleep, fear evident in his voice. Hassen kicked him again.

"I don't know who Karofsky is, but I'm Hassen. Get up; I have no time for nightmares."

Kurt blinked open his eyes. He had half hoped it was all a dream. He would be so lucky. He stood with resignation.

"Good. Come with me," Jacob had decided to forgo the gun; he thought it was slight overkill. He wasn't actually going to shoot him anyway; he wanted to have a little fun.

"Sit on the bed."

Kurt sat on the edge with fear in his eyes.

"Lay down," Hassen directed. Kurt did. Hassen laid on his left, half on top of him. His hand rested on Kurt's chest. "Now, isn't this nice? I'm going to kiss you again, and you're going to respond."

Hassen's lips were on Kurt's. Kurt tried to respond. He did. But unfortunately, not the right way. When Hassen's tongue entered Kurt's mouth, he bit down. He didn't mean, to, he really didn't. But he did, and Hassen recoiled.

"How _dare_ you!" He slapped Kurt across the face. "That'll teach you to _bite_ me, bitch," He growled.

xxxxx

Blaine threw a book across the room. Of _course_! How idiotic could he _be_? Kurt was 50 feet from him the entire time!

Blaine ran next door and checked the knob. Unlocked. He snuck into Damien's house, listening for voices. He heard none, and moved forward.

He stopped outside a room from which rustling noises were being emitted. Blaine poked his head in.

Hassen had Kurt on the bed, and his shirt was gone. He was kissing the smaller boy furiously, holding his arms above his head. Blaine saw a gun on the nightstand. He crept toward it.

By some chance, Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine. When the other boy made shushing motions with his hands, Kurt closed his eyes once again. Blaine's hand curled around the revolver.

"Don't move, Hassen," He growled, cocking the gun and raising it at Jacob's head.

"What are you gonna do, shoo-" He stopped as he noticed the gun in Blaine's shaking hands.

"Let Kurt go," He ground out between his teeth.

"Fine," Jacob removed his hands and rolled off of Kurt, who got up and sank to the floor near Blaine's feet. His face was in his hands.

"Now, Hassen, I want you to call the police and admit everything. _Including_ what happened two years ago."

"And what precisely occurred two years ago?" Hassen asked politely.

"You raped me."

Hassen chuckled. "Good memories, eh? I need a phone to call the police, dumbass."

Blaine tossed Jacob his own phone. Hassen dialed the three-digit number slowly.

"Hi, yes, I'd like to confess to abduction of a minor, rape of a minor, (1) various identity thefts and assault. Yes. I can do that. Alright then. See you in a bit." Hassen ended the call. (2)

xxxxx

"I declare you, Jacob Hassen, guilty as charged. Five years." A bang echoed around the courtroom. Blaine hugged Kurt in celebration, picking him off his feet. Hassen growled as the bailiff took him away.

As Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson walked out of the courtroom hand-in-hand, the sun came out from behind a cloud and their worries dissipated.

**xxxxx**

**(1) Hassen had just turned 17 when he attacked Blaine, and is a month away from his 19****th**** birthday now. He was a junior and Blaine a sophomore.**

**(2) The reason he's so calm about being turned in is because he knew it would happen anyway, and he had expected it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You thought this was over? Ha! Fat chance. Nathan is still running rampant, is he not? And at the end of NWBUD I totally promised an encounter with him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, as always.**

**xxxxx**

Blaine Anderson took a moment to admire his boyfriend as he came out of the bathroom, already fully dressed for class. Blaine was a little saddened by the sight, knowing the reason Kurt took the time to change out of sight. He knew that Hassen had messed him up. He wished he could help. But he had thought about it, and come to the decision that at least for now, Kurt had to help himself.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes," He said, taking the hand Blaine offered. Blaine knew they would have to start from scratch, beginning with hand-holding. Their nights in Bora Bora were long gone.

They arrived at Dalton twenty minutes before first bell. They had told no one of their summer, not even Wes and David. It was theirs and theirs alone.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Wes ran toward them, grinning. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine, thank you," Kurt said tersely. "Yours?"

Wes looked thrown off by Kurt's demeanor. "Oh, um, it was great."

"Good." The pair left Wes standing there looking immensely confused.

They walked to their room in silence. Blaine hated it. Well, no. He didn't know what to say. That was what he hated.

"Here we are," He said quietly.

Kurt squeezed his hand and looked at him. "Senior year. Anything and everything can happen this year, Blaine. Let's make the most of it." He took a deep breath and kissed Blaine chastely. Blaine was greatly startled, but not unhappy.

When they broke apart, he spoke. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Kurt looked him in the eyes. "You are not Hassen. You will never be Hassen. Why should that bastard ruin my relationship with you? I love you, Blaine, and I'm sorry I forgot that," He beamed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you too, Kurt."

They entered their room. "It's good to be back," Kurt said, throwing his bag down and falling onto his bed. He didn't notice Blaine grinning.

"I have a surprise for you," He said, reaching into his own duffel bag. Kurt looked at him questioningly as he pulled a stack of sheets out.

"What-"

"They're queen-sized." At Kurt's confused face, he elaborated. "We can push our beds together. It'll make it a queen."

Kurt gasped and clapped his hands. "You're a genius!" He kissed Blaine's nose. They shoved the beds together and made it.

xxxxx

Nathan scowled. He had hoped Hummel wouldn't come back this year, but there he was, laughing with friends. He would have to do something about him. He was a disgrace to the Warblers and society as a whole. Nathan clutched the cross hung at his neck. (1)

xxxxx

The first Warblers meeting of the year was a success. Wes and David were still on council, and they went over the vague schedule for the semester. They ended with a song. Blaine sang lead and Kurt was not surprised. He had expected as much. He didn't notice the blond boy sitting in the corner, scowling at him the entire time. But the blond didn't see Blaine looking at him, either.

"You go on back to our room, okay?" Blaine smiled softly at Kurt.

"Okay," He agreed with a yawn, and began the trek to their dorm.

Blaine caught Nathan just as he was leaving the choir room. The taller boy scowled at Blaine.

"What do you want, Anderson?" He growled, yanking his arm out of Blaine's grip.

"I want you to stay away from Kurt, hear me?" Blaine demanded.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," Nathan shot back. He left the choir room with Blaine shouting behind him. He muttered a couple obscenities and trudged back to the dorm. Kurt was on the phone when he got back, and waved at him with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Oh. Sorry, Mercedes… Yes, I'll try… No! Um, perhaps… _Okay,_ I'm hanging up now," He laughed, ending the call.

"Do you miss them? Your old glee club, I mean," Blaine said out of the blue.

Kurt looked startled. "Well, yes, but it's not like I can go back, really. I wouldn't want to leave you here," He explained quietly.

"Oh, Kurt. I want you to be happy. Go back, if that's what it'll take. Please," Blaine smiled sadly.

Kurt looked unsure. "Well-"

"_Go_," Blaine said, maybe a little harsher than he wanted. Kurt looked hurt.

"Okay. Thank you, Blaine," He said, standing. He kissed Blaine's cheek and grabbed his phone. "I have to call my dad."

As soon as the door was shut Blaine buried his face in his hands. Sure, he was happy if Kurt was happy, but he didn't know if he could bear to only see him on weekends. _Oh._ Blaine's eyes widened. He dialed his dad.

xxxxx

Kurt breathed in a huge intake of air as he stood outside the door to his old choir room and old friends. His dad had been a little reluctant to let him back at McKinley because of the football jocks that Kurt was sure would still shove him into lockers and drop him in dumpsters. But Karofsky was gone, and he was the ringleader. Kurt shrugged. Maybe there was hope yet.

Saying goodbye to Blaine had been the hardest part. Kurt had cried, almost inconsolable, and he and Blaine spent the day in their makeshift queen bed.

Kurt opened the door. He supposed it was symbolic, opening one door and closing another, his dorm room at Dalton. Another chapter in his life, however cliché. He was assaulted by frantic shouts as the group realized he was there.

"Kurt!" Mercedes grinned, jumping up and hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked, smiling.

"Transferred back. I couldn't stay away any longer," Kurt replied.

"So you're not a Warbler anymore?" Rachel started suspiciously.

Mercedes smacked her, but Kurt laughed. "No, Rachel, I'm not here to spy."

"Okay everyone, settle down. We were just about to hear Tina and Puck's duet," Mr. Shuester said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at Mercedes.

"_Random,_" She mouthed and grinned. "_I got Sam."_

Kurt smiled back. He knew about her crush on the fake-blond. He crossed his fingers for her.

After Tina and Puck's decidedly… interesting song, Mr. Shue stepped up again.

"Now, this isn't a duet, but he convinced me to let him do this," He said vaguely. Kurt was confused until he heard the voice coming from just beyond the door.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on.<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong.<em>

Kurt brought a hand to cover his mouth as he recognized the song Blaine had sung when he had gone to Dalton to spy. Blaine stepped through the door, singing directly to Kurt. Kurt saw he wasn't wearing his uniform.

_I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down,<br>Down._

Blaine smiled through his words. He sat down next to Kurt and sang the rest of the song cross-legged, holding his hand. Kurt reached a hand up and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. When the song concluded, Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Kurt asked, and immediately wondered why _that_ was the first thing he thought of.

"There's no dress code at this school, and I figured wearing a Dalton blazer every day was sure to get me some attention," He smiled.

"But- oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine just smiled wider.

"Why?" Kurt whispered, too ecstatic to do much more.

"Oh Kurt, how could I say goodbye to you?" Blaine said, and kissed him.

**xxxxx**

**Done! This is the finale of the NWBUD/INSG 'verse.**

**There will be no sequel. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like reading it just as much! Thanks to everyone who commented, favorited, and even just the ones who gave it a chance. I'm so grateful to all of you!**


End file.
